


Until Our Final Moment

by Salmon_I



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F, Historical, Nyotalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I
Summary: "I never asked you to leave."Russia smiled coldly. "But you cannot ask me to stay either, can you?""...it's duty, luv.""And duty must always come first, yes?"





	Until Our Final Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written awhile back for Aphyuriweek2017 Day 4: Duty over Desire
> 
> RusEng is actually one my fav ships, although this the only fic I've ever written for them.

_1918_

"You look pale." England pressed a gentle kiss to Russia's hair before sitting down on the blanket with her.

"Am I not always pale?" The other nation countered.

"More so then usual then." She corrected as she handed her one of the tea cups she had brought.

"There is much unrest at home." She glanced away toward the horizon, her eyebrows dipping as her expression became pinched.

"Have some tea, luv." England encouraged her. Around them twilight was deepening and shading the colors of her garden and the stars were beginning to come out one by one.

"He hasn't written him."

England sighed, and took a sip of her own tea before replying. "I know."

"... couldn't you encourage him?"

"It isn't so simple. There are those who advise too close of ties could cause a backlash."

"Just the little ones. If no one else, surely the little ones would be fine." Russia had yet to look at her. She still held the tea cup but the contents inside were ignored. Steam fading as it cooled, untouched.

"Perhaps in a few weeks when things have calmed down."

"He said that last letter."

"And things have not changed."

"Is that why you only agreed to see me in secret?"

"Are we going to argue about this all night?"

Russia glanced at the tea cup in her hand, finally drawing her eyes back from the horizon. "No." She told her after a pause, setting the tea cup down on her blanket. "Thank-you for the tea."

As she stood to leave, England placed her own cup down forcefully, some of the tea spilling onto the saucer. "I never asked you to leave."

Russia smiled coldly. "But you cannot ask me to stay either, can you?"

"...it's duty, luv."

"And duty must always come first, yes?"

England stood as well, looking at her with a solemn expression. "You know it must."

Russia nodded, and the cold smile melted from brittle to sad. "I know." She leaned down to press a kiss to England's cheek. "I have enjoyed every moment with you."

"Indeed? I am sure there is some you wouldn't mind forgetting. Still, the sentiment... the sentiment is returned."

As the other nation disappeared into the growing darkness around them, Mint Bunny floated over to England, rubbing against her cheek gently.

"England, are you crying?" It asked.

"Nonsense, dear. Just have something in my eye. Excuse me." She hurried back inside her house, abandoning the tea cups to the swiftly falling night.

_Fini_

 


End file.
